The Birds
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: This is going to be a Collection of Oneshot's dedicated To Robin and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys._

_This New story thing is going to be a collection of random one-shots. I seemedto write small stories, I get bored quite easily._

_Though my other Stories are still being written, but with less passion. So Don't stress, I'll Try and Update those soon._

_But this little one shot here, is very random, but I think I've written the first part quite well. But that's Just Me._

_And Thanks To The People who reviewed on my latest story. Gives some Lurrrvvveee ;) There You go, And a Cookie? Gives Cookie_

_Read and Review._

* * *

_**The Thrill.**_

She was frozen with fear. "Little old Raven's afraid" he laughed manically.

She shivered, he was a sick man; the way he lived his life, gaining satisfaction from other's pain.

He raised his left foot and placed it on Raven's chest, just under her breasts. He pressed his foot down and she gasped.

He grinned as he applied more pressure. He was excited, no doubt, he didn't want to rush, that's all. Many times before he had found himself finishing his fun unsatisfied, though he had tortured for hours, to him it only seemed like minutes.

He pressed down even harder, hearing her scream made him feel pleased.

He had done this many times; he was almost a pro, the same schedule each time, altering it slightly to each victim.

Victim, he laughed at this word, it made him feel as if he were a murderer or a rapist.

He kept pressing down until he heard that final crack, she screamed out, desperate for relief. He lifted up his foot and she gasped for air. He grinned hysterically, that first rush was fulfilled, but he wanted more.

He traced her gorgeous curves making a gash through her outfit and into her skin. He watched the blood drip generously from the wound. She began to cough, he frowned. It was putting him off. He looked up at her, she was couching up blood.

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath. This had happened before, mainly the last few times; maybe he was getting carried away?

"Nah" he said to himself before pouring her a cup of water. He didn't like mess, he tried to avoid it, but almost every time there was a mess that needed to be cleaned.

He put the cup to her mouth and tilted it a little bit, he took the cup away and she gasped for air.

Some say he was sick, but in other ways he was kind, after all, he wasn't out to kill his victims. Ha-ha, Victims.

He set the cup on the ground and focused his attention on Raven. He grabbed on to her legs and gently felt her smooth skin. Right or Left?

He clutched her left knee and twisted it until it was put out of place. She squealed, oh the joy this was bringing to his ears, this was his thrill; it may not be normal but it was _his _thrill. The thing that pumped his blood, that made him high, that made him feel ecstatic, torture.

He was about to reach for her arm when he stopped himself, he was going too far. But just one more, he pleaded his mind; he craved that one last bit of torture.

He gave in; he reached for her hand, but then thought of a better way. He stood up and looked at her body. A lifeless form; almost like a rag doll. He caught a glimpse of her right arm, he had almost forgotten.

He placed his foot next to her fingers and grinned a little, he pressed his heel down on her fingers and she whimpered a little. He smiled again, enjoying the crackles coming from hr fingers.

He sat down and pulled the kit into his lap; he unlatched the lock and pulled out a pair of scissors. He leaned over her body and pulled at a lock of her violet hair; he snipped a bit off and sealed it in a plastic bag.

He placed it back in his kit and latched the lock back up, he sighed; his fun was over. He tied a blind fold around her head and took another look at his final product, it was his best yet. Lately they hadn't been feeding his thrill, but Raven finally gave him that thrill after months of not getting that delight.

He grinned and left her body to lie there for hours on end, before a savoir would come to her rescue.

Robin sighed, this place was wild guess. The team had been searching for hours and hadn't found a trace.

He slid the tin door open and waited for the dust to settle before trying search the warehouse.

He took a few steps before stopping to feel the chilly air around him. "Raven?" his voice rang out, cutting the deadly silence.

A few light coughs could be heard in reply. He saw Raven's body slumped in heap only a few mere meters from himself.

He found himself staring at her frail body, lying limp; he noticed the gash near her waist, it was bleeding quite heavily. He ripped off his cape and was about to wrap it around her when she whimpered. He frowned and gently touched her waist; she flinched.

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Titan's I found her" he stated simply, not wanting to go into great detail.

"Is she okay?" Beastboy's face showed up on the screen.

"I.. J.. I.. don't.." He stuttered.

"IS SHE OKAY?" Beastboy yelled, startling Robin.

"Just.. Hurry.. And bring the T-car" he sighed, snapping it shut before Beastboy could get another word in.

He removed the blind-fold covering her eyes; her eyes were dull and faded, like the colour had been drained from them.

He placed his cape to her wound and waited, brushing the hair out of her face every so often.

He once again began to look her up and down, staring bewilderedly at her left knee. The bone was out of place, almost sticking out of the skin. He noticed that the bruising had started to form around knee in the shape of two hand marks.

"Robin where he – Oh god"

* * *

Awhh. Yeah, Your Guessed it, It's Not checked :P.

Well, I hope You enjoyed. Have a heart! Review.

I sound like one of those charaities. Rofl.

Peace and Love Stevz 333.


	2. Finally Together

_Hey Guys. _

_Awwhh. I love updating, I feel so good. -Drinks O.J- But! anyway, **Thanks to my Reviewers! Moving moutains and Mutilatedbliss** (Did I spell those Right?). And the last chapter was really Random, I didn't know what I was writing, but It turned out alright :P._

_- Anyway, this One-shot here is pretty random too. And for the count, I will update A Shot Raven soon, I just need some inspiration!_

_But I am__Disappointed, _my Beyblade story hasn't got any Reviews. So I'm a little pissed. Anyone like Beyblade? Read it.

_On with the Story! Read and Review!_

* * *

**_'Finally together - The Birds.'_**

She sat on the couch, silently thinking about her past; no, _their_ past.

He had been so good to her, looking after her; knowing that she was severely underestimated and misunderstood.

He made feel loved and not creepy like others did; true, they did try, but always seemed to fail in making her feel wanted.

He was probably the only thing that kept her on the team and he knew it. But when he disappeared, she could only count the many ways on how it would affect her; but not only her, the team too.

After he left they began to treat Raven differently, like they had never met her. During these months she felt so alone, she didn't think they even cared, until she tried to leave the team.

"_Where are you going?" a cold voice cut the silence._

"_Why do you care?" she stabbed back, her voice colder than his._

_He froze, she had got him there. He raised and then lowered one shoulder._

"_I do care" he gave her a smile._

When Beastboy told her that she couldn't explain some of the happiness she felt. _Someone_ cared. Though at times he didn't show it, sometimes he would smile.

She knew the team wouldn't survive once he had left, he was their backbone.

"_Where's the Vegemite?" Cyborg called, she didn't know if he was talking to her or himself._

"_Where's the Vegemite?" He yelled; it was to her._

_She looked up. "The first time you speak to me in months and you ask me where the Vegemite is?" she snapped._

_He stared at her. "I said, 'where's the Vegemite?'" he growled, in a low voice._

_She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. "WHY YOU-" He cut himself and decided to charge up to her._

_He stood almost on top of her and growled. Yes, it was intimidating but Raven wasn't going to fall for it._

_He slapped her. Right on the cheek. She put her hand to the red mark and stood up._

_She didn't want him to see the tears, so she ran. _

"_YEAH! RUN AWAY!" he yelled and gave a snort, "Women"_

_She ran into the hall and collapsed behind the door. 'When did this become so hard?' she asked herself, 'When he left'._

_A fresh batch of tears slid down her cheeks. "What was that for?" Raven heard a voice say behind the door._

_She slid the door open to see Beastboy standing up to Cyborg._

_She smiled._

What she thought would happen didn't, the team didn't split up. They stayed together, but only by a thing thread. She wished he would come back. He was only family she really had.

Suddenly the door opened snapping Raven from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Cyborg snorted arrogantly.

"It's me" the familiar voice sent the tower into silence.

Everyone turned to look at the door in disbelief, Starfire was the first to speak up.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice broke the silence for the first time in 2 months.

"Hey Star" he came into the light, he wearing baggy street pants and a baggy white – now grey- sweater.

Starfire's face lit up. "ROBIN!" she screamed and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Everyone did the same, except Raven. She stood back, watching.. waiting.

After the commotion had died down Raven went into the hall and counted the exact number of steps to Robin's room. 156.. and a half. Always the same.

She knocked on the door, suddenly the door slid open and Cyborg barged out. "Robin needs his rest" he snorted, pushing me back.

I watched as Beastboy and Starfire pile out of the room. "We will come to check upon you 'later'" Starfire smiled and floated down the hall.

Robin stepped out of the room, his face gaunt and deep bags under his eyes; he waited for the others to disappear before stepping forward.

"I've been waiting" he smiled.

He grabbed on to her hand and pulled her into his room. It had been a long time and neither of them knew what to say, until, that is, Raven frowned.

"Where did you go?" Raven's first words broke the silence.

Robin's smile faded. "Went to Bruce" he was about to begin when he doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Robin?" Raven looked at Robin.

"I'm.. Fine" he took short ragged breaths.

Raven frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Fine.." he growled.

She grimaced and sat herself down beside him.

She began to softly sing a song, Robin vaguely remembered the song, but was unsure of where he had heard of it.

She sung the notes right on key, perfectly. Suddenly she stopped. "Why didn't you call?" she looked up at him.

He began to cough wildly, saving him from answering the question. He didn't know why he didn't call, maybe because the team would give him a serve for leaving.

His eyes widened, suddenly he couldn't breathe; this had happened before. He panicked and began trying to breathe, but it made his breaths shallower.

"R.. R… Rae… He.." he wheezed, "HELP!" he managed to say.

He fell into Raven's arms, trying to breathe. Raven began to sing again, trying to calm him down.

His eyes drooped, a sign that he was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Robin! C'mon!" she shook him, "Stay with me! Please!" she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

She choked out a quick sob and Robin smiled. "Don't.. Cry.. Rae" he took short breaths in between words.

"I'll call the team" she sobbed, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No.." Robin said weakly.

She pulled out her communicator and then looked at down at Robin. He wasn't breathing.

"Robin" she whispered. "No"

She shook him as hard as she could. "Don't Leave. You just got back… Don't leave!" she whispered harshly.

Suddenly the door slid open and there stood Cyborg. Raven looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rae?" he looked concerned and then saw the sight of Robin. "Robin?"

She was sick of him coming and leaving, he did that a lot, too often. This was the only chance she had at being with him.

"It may never happen while I'm alive" she smirked; she couldn't wait to see him.

She put a pill in her mouth and then reached for her glass of water. She sipped it a few times before swallowing the tablet. She did this another 7 times.

She smiled before sitting herself beside Robin. "I'll finally be with you" she stroked his hair. Tears fell from her eyes, but these tears weren't of sadness they were of Joy, they were finally going to be together.

She looked at him one last time before falling beside him in a deep slumber, never to be awakened again. But most importantly, to be with the one she loved. Robin.

* * *

Awwhh. I was gonna be mean and Make Robin Come back alive, But that would be mean.

And Just a Reminder, Didn't read over it :P.

Now, I think It's time to Review -winks-

Peace and Love Stevz. Xoxo.


	3. Just In Time

_ZOMG. UPDATION!_

_Alright, This little story here's pretty Crappy, but I wrote it Just before and Thought.. Why not? I Don't Know If you'll Like, Not Too Much Detail, I shouldn't be putting this up. **But anyway, I'll Try and Put another Chapter up On the Weekend Just for you Guys 333.**_

_**Thanks For You Reveiws Too! Much Love! -Gives Cookies and Hugs-**_

_**Anyway.. Like I Said, It's pretty crap, I like wrote it in.. what 20 - 30 Mins. So I'll Make it Up to Guys Definatly This weekend! I Wanted to get this up before I went to bed, so Don't expect Too Much, Like I Said, I Promise I Will Update this Weekend.**_

_Try to Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't Own TEEEEEEEEEEEEN Titans -Throws james Blunt out the window-_

* * *

_'Just in Time'_

Robin struggled; he couldn't be kept in here, like this. He smirked to himself, little did they know he wasn't going to be here for much longer.

He struggled some more, but ended up sighing loudly in defeat, luckily he had a plan. He began to breath faster, he grinned, almost evilly, as he watched his own scanner went off the charts; the beeping sped out of control.

He stopped and held his breath as he closed his eyes, he heard the monitor slow right down, almost stopping. The door flung open and he heard Raven rush in.

"Robin!" she panted, quickly undoing all the buckles holding Robin down. Just as she was about to start CPR Robin's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath.

"Thanks" he smiled, grabbing onto Raven's wrist and kicking her in the stomach.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Robin jumped off the bed and ran to the window, but suddenly stopped seeing the glass covering the whole wall.

He grinned manically as he walked up to Raven, he grabbed her by the waist and walked back to the window. He laughed as he tossed her through the window, Robin watched her fall and land in a crumpled heap. He Jumped out the window and landed safely on all fours.

'_Robin..'_

"What was that?" he swiftly turned in all directions looking for the person who called his name.

'_Robin..'_

"Who said that?" He screamed, his voice ringing in the deadly silence. Suddenly a slight pain started in his head, he winced a little holding his forehead. The pain became worse; Robin grabbed his head as he screamed in pain.

"STOP IT!" he screamed out, pulling his hair, pleading for the pain to stop.

He fell to his knees as the pain became more intense. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" he pleaded; tears began to fall from his eyes.

"STOP IT" He bashed his forehead against the ground. "PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" he screamed.

He stood up, the tears still falling from his eyes; he staggered to the tower's entrance and bashed his hand on the door. "STOP IT!" He screamed once again, madly bashing on the door.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Starfire. "Robin, Why are you here, you are supposed to be up in the medi-"

"MAKE IT STOP STARFIRE!" he screamed at her, grabbing on to her top tightly.

"Make what stop Robin?" she asked, obviously very confused.

"THE PAIN!" he screamed and clutched his forehead. He fell into her arms and she gasped. "CYBORG!" she yelled standing up and flying into the lounge.

"What is it Star?" he asked, a little distracted by the game.

"Robin, he complains of pain" Star said, still confused by what Robin meant.

"He'll get used to it" Cyborg shrugged. "BOOYAH!" he yelled standing up and dancing around the lounge.

"But, Cyborg" Star bit her lip. "Robin was leaking water from his eyes."

He stopped dead in his tracks and noticed Star holding Robin in her arms. "How'd he get down here?" he took Robin from her arms.

"I do no K-" Before Starfire could finish Cyborg rushed out of the room.

_A Few Minutes Later.._

"Robin where's the pain, man?" Cyborg asked, hooking him up to the machines again.

"MY HEAD!" he screamed, Cyborg watched as a fresh batch of tears began streaming down his cheeks. It was like he was crazy or something; Robin had been acting so strange lately, but it was yesterday they finally admitted him to the medical bay. Raven had picked it out first, he had been talking to himself more often than usual, getting too involved with combat training and getting angry at Beastboy, so much that he punched him.

Cyborg grabbed onto his arms and pulled them down by his side, and strapped his body to the bed.

Robin struggled some more before he suddenly stopped and became still. "Robin?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he moaned.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked getting a cloth and wiping the sweat from Robin's forehead.

"The pain's gone.. All gone" he muttered taking a few deep breaths.

Robin's brain began to work again.

"_Thanks" he smiled, grabbing onto Raven's wrist and kicking her in the stomach._

_She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Robin jumped off the bed and ran to the window, but suddenly stopped seeing the glass covering the whole wall._

_He grinned manically as he walked up to Raven, he grabbed her by the waist and walked back to the window. He laughed as he tossed her through the window, Robin watched her fall and land in a crumpled heap. He Jumped out the window and landed safely on all fours._

"Raven.." he whispered. She put the pain through his head, caused him all that pain, intense pain, unbearable pain. _Why?_

'_Because you were going Crazy..'_

'_Are you..?'_ he gulped, taking a few deep breaths.

'_If you get here quick enough… No'_

"Un-tie me!" Robin demanded.

"What.. why?" Cyborg looked a little taken back.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled, Cyborg frowned as he undid the straps. Robin leaped out of the bed and ran as fast as he could outside.

A few minutes later he arrived beside the body of his fallen friend, no, more than a friend..

'_Just in time…'_

**

* * *

**

_BAHAHA! Told You it was Crap! And Yeah, It was only checked by Spell Check._

_Tell Me What you think? Was it Shit?.. Etc._

_**Anyway! The Next Chapter will be up this Weekend!**_

_**Peace and Love x 45833570245 Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz.**_


	4. A Broken Heart

_Zomg, Woo! Updation!_

_I'm starting to finish off and add to all my old stories, Bahh. I'm so excited, I Can't believe I'm updating this story!_

_- Okay basically this about Raven meeting up with Robin in the future and Raven finds out something that seems awfully wrong and heartbreaking to her._

_**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERSSSSSSS! You're reveiws are so sweet.**_

_**And thanks to DarkAngelSuicide for this Idea! It totally inspired me to write this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Teen Tittttannssssss. -Throws James Blunt out the window-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_A Broken heart._**

She ran her hands over her mouth and sighed, _another average, boring day._ She ran her left hand through her hair while her other hand pushed back the covers, she stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She placed the blankets back and walked from her bedroom to the kitchen; she sat herself at the kitchen table and looked over at the empty seat opposite her.

She wished he was there, sharing the rest of his life with her, as much as she never wanted to admit; lately she had become very lonely.

She sighed as she got out of her chair and pushed it back in, she opened the fridge and looked it's insides up and down; No milk. _How clichéd._

She slammed the fridge door and frowned as she stomped back into her bedroom; she went to her set of draws and pulled out a pair of purple cords and a plain black T-shirt. She quickly put on her clothes and a pair of boots. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her purple hair was short and came out to her shoulders; it was layered around her face while the ends flicked out.

She stomped out into the kitchen and grabbed the house keys of the bench; as she walked out the door she closed it behind her.

_So many minutes later, at the corner shop..._

Her fingers gently wrapped around the top of the milk bottle, she picked it up off the bench and waved as she left the store. She leaned on the door and it slowly opened, she waved one last time and let the door shut behind her.

After walking 5 blocks she was soaked, as she walked around the corner she looked at her watch. 10.30. Suddenly she found herself in a puddle with the smashed milk bottle beside her and its contents all over the path.

"Dickhead" she mumbled under her breath as she sat herself up in the puddle.

"I'm really sorry" he apologised; he bent down and put his hand out. She sighed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Raven?" he asked and she lifted her head up.

"How do you know my- Dick!" her face lit up like a light bulb.

He smiled and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her face cringe as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I'm fine" she smiled, re-assuring him that she was fine.

He leaned in and embraced her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!" he grinned looking her up down. "And you still haven't got any taller" he laughed and she slapped him over the arm.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes looking him up and down.

He had gotten taller.. Way taller, probably a head or so taller than her, he wore blue jeans and a black sweater, his shoe's were brown and steel capped. _Some people never change._

"I'm really sorry about that" he apologised again, scratching the back of his neck

"Its fine" she rolled her eyes and looked down at the broken milk bottle on the ground.

"Ran out of milk for breakfast?" he asked with an amused smile on his face.

She nodded. "Then come to my place for breakfast" he suggested.

"Uhh.." she looked up and saw him pouting a little. "Oh, alright" she rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"Down this way" he pointed back down the street from where he just came.

He began walking down the street and stopped a few metres down when he couldn't hear any footsteps following; he looked back and saw Raven standing in the same spot.

He walked back to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked with a concerned frown.

She looked down at her foot and winced, he rolled his eyes. "So you aren't okay?"

She didn't answer, he sighed and turned around, he bent down and she slid on to his back and slung her hands around his neck.

He grabbed onto her knee joints. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked.

"No" she replied with a weary smile.

_Later, at Dick's apartment_

"How was that?" he asked, drying his hands with the tea towel.

"Fantastic" she replied as she set her knife and fork together. "Thanks.."

"No problem" he smiled and sat down next to her.

Suddenly the door swung open and a child ran in with black hair and green eyes. "DAD!" he yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could closer to his father.

Dick stood up and knocked the chair over; he bent down and held his arms out. "ACE!" he yelled back at the same pitch he did.

Ace ran into his arms and nestled up against his father's chest. "Guess what mum bought me!" he smiled, pulling his head out of the black sweater.

Raven's face went black, he had children.. he had a wife?

"What?" he asked in fake awe.

"THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURLES DVD!" he yelled with the biggest smile on his face.

"No way!" Dick smiled as he stood up. "Ace meet Raven!" he looked at her strangely and then smiled.

"Hi!" he yelled in a high pitch voice.

She raised both eyes brows and then smiled weakly. "Hi Ace" she waved and he waved back.

"Come and set up the movie with me!" he grinned as his father set him back down on the ground.

He wrapped himself around Raven's legs; she bent and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, I can't Ace, I've got to go" she stood back up and looked up at Robin.

He frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Ace bowed his head and walked into the lounge with the case in hand. "Dick!" a feminie voice called out.

"Hey Star!" he replied.

Raven almost choked, not only did he have a child, he had two, and not only that he was **_MARRIED _**to Starfire. **_MARRIED! FOR GODS SAKE, MARRIED!_** She clenched her hands up into balls of fists, then suddenly realised something, after all those years of thinking she would be with him someday. Never. He told her to have hope in what she believed in, and the only thing that she had the most hope and faith in was, someday being with him. _She could never be with him. Never, ever._

"RAVEN!" she squealed, putting down what looked like their daughter down who also had black hair, but had blue eyes.

She rushed up to Raven and hugged her tight. "Hey Star" she managed to wheezed out.

Starfire let go and gave her a warm smile. "Look, I have to go" she looked over at Dick. "Thanks for letting have breakfast here, but I really have to go" she gave a sad smile and headed for the door.

"Bye Rae!" Dick called out, frowning in concern.

She opened the door and looked over at Ace who gave her a cheeky smile; she smiled back with the tears building up in her eyes.

She closed the door and limped down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom she collapsed into a heap, a mess, more like it.

She couldn't believe they married and had children and what did Raven have? Nothing! She put her hand through her hand and sobbed. NOTHING!

Dick knew what was going on, he certainly wasn't stupid. He broke her heart.

* * *

_**I Could have made it more dramatic, but I couldn't be stuffed, I REALLY wanted to get this chapter up!**_

_And I didn't check it either :P And for anyone who wants to know about A Shot Raven, The last chapter is being written and I'll let you know when I'm about to update it._

_**Peace and Love x 2573434782957348956783562378**_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


	5. Mask

_Oh holy lord. I'm updating Teen Titans. Watch. Out._

_I randomly smashed this out. A little gift for those who still do read my Teen Titans crap :). _

_It does not make any sense. I'm not sure where it ended up, but I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

_**Mask**_

The warm water spurted from the silver head of the shower. The perfectly proportion droplets cascaded so beautifully until they crashed so devastatingly into two bodies huddled against each other on the tiled shower floor.

The male part of this huddle had his back pressed to the cold tiled shower wall. His left knee was raised and the other lay flat. His jet black hair that was usually styled to perfection was soaked and sticking, very unflatteringly, to his forehead. He was still dressed in his traffic coloured get up, but shoeless, capeless and – _shit_, his belt. He sent a paranoid and free left hand to his waist. He sighed inwardly in relief, he had taken it off. He noted that his cape, shoes and belt had been strewn feverishly all over the bathroom floor. Her boots, cape and belt were intermingled amongst his own costume.

His eyes dropped to the female part of the huddle. She lay next to him, her head on his shoulder and her body cuddled up to his. Her leg wrapped lethargically around his own. Her purple hair was also soaked, but it was slicked back. His right hand was snaked around her waist, holding her tight. He noted that her dark purple tight suit was soaked – _fuck, right_, he had to keep reminding himself that he was sitting under a gushing pipe of water, also known as a shower.

His brain was complete mush after the day they had. He couldn't think straight. He presumed she couldn't either, since she jumped in a shower with him completely clothed. A very _un-her_ thing to do. He began to do a very _un-him_ thing. He retracted his right hand from her waist and brought it over her shoulder. He curled his wrist around and stroked her wet hair. She didn't move, surprisingly. So he kept going and she still didn't move. He smiled a little and went to put his hand on the shower floor. A strong twinge of pain bolted up his arm and recoiled back in discomfort, startling her slightly.

She raised her head and looked up at him. She raised her eyebrows slightly. He smiled at her. She reassuringly put her head back on his shoulder. He looked down at his wrist. He was pretty certain that he had broken it. He squinted for a moment, in thought. He felt the dull ache in his wrist suddenly come alive. He changed his pretty certain to a 100% positive. Fuck, it hurt more than he had first predicted.

His eyes dropped to her again. They had been sitting under this spurting water for about 45 minutes, he guessed. It was one of longest times he had sat with Raven without talking. He had to admit, it was so soothing. She was so relaxed. No, probably exhausted. They had started at exactly 48 hours ago. 5 am. _48 hours without sleep, that's pretty hectic_. Robin mentally slapped himself for thinking that. She moved slightly, catching his attention.

He noticed the cut through the fabric on her right forearm. He frowned, bringing his injured hand across her body to trace the cut with his fingers. _Fuck,_ he noted the pain in his wrist again. It was a pretty hefty cut, probably fifteen or twenty stitches worth. She looked down to where his hand was.

"It's pretty gnarly," she commented in a whisper. She brought her forearm closer to her face to have a better look.

He had to smile at the fact that she just said 'gnarly'. Obviously the boys of the household were finally starting to rub off on her.

Suddenly one of her cold hands touched his injured wrist. He winced, noting that damn ache again. The pain began to subside somewhat. The jolting pain decreased to a dull ache. He closed his eyes. It was such a weird feeling. It began with the same feeling as when someone would lightly brush your skin with their fingertips, causing a goose bump effect. It then eventuated into this kind of.. Someone pouring a warm and thick liquid over your skin. It wasn't the greatest explanation, but all he knew was it felt insanely amazing and he could continue to sit here for as long as the feeling was there.

It stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with purple irises. It was moments like these that made Robin realise how much he appreciated her. How much he needed her around. She was just something so different. It was like she looking straight into his eyes, instead of this general area, that usually was his mask. Her eyes felt like they looked right through him, like she could see everything, every little thing that he kept hidden.

He found himself staring at her, taking in every detail of her face. Every curve, feature and shadow. She turned away. He blushed, embarrassed. She always caught him on the offbeat, thinking about other things, things that he shouldn't be thinking about.

"Thank you," he said softly.

His mind wondered back to what had happened today. It had been a strange couple of days, even for the Teen Titans, and an exhausting couple of days at that. Cinderblock, Plasmus, Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid and Red X, all in two days. It was way too obvious that something was being planned. His mind wondered through all the possibilities, but came to no conclusion. There were no clues to who was behind it all, or what they were even planning. They were random attacks with random super objectives behind them. None of it made sense.

"I don't know what to do," he commented suddenly, breaking off into his own thoughts for a moment.

"Me either," she replied simply.

He looked at her. "That was me asking you for advice," he smiled a little, adding some sarcasm to his tone.

"And that was me giving it," She responded quickly, her face was blank. However, her eyes, they said something different, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

She suddenly turned her body to his, but ended up pressing her chest to his. She raised a hand to his jaw and gave it a quick stroke. "Meaning," She began with a smug smile, "no point in stressing over something that doesn't make sense. It'll unravel itself." She was doing that eye thing again. She was staring right at his eyes and it was freaking him out.

He could feel her squishy breasts pressing into his pecks. Her soft hands kept caressing his jaw. He was staring dead straight into her eyes and he didn't dare look away. She swung her opposite leg over Robin's lower half, as if she were about to ride him, cow girl style. He raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward – and turned the water off with both of her hands.

"Now I'm advising you to sleep," she spoke plainly, but softly.

She got to her feet and turned. She pushed a hand against the glass door and stepped out onto the matching tiled bathroom floor. He smiled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

It was a little odd now the water wasn't gushing over him. He heard a long and odd, but soft noise. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. She was naked. The noise was obviously her undoing the zip to her costume. She pulled her last leg out of the latex tight suit and she dropped the wet piece of fabric onto the floor. She looked at him, far from innocently.

He felt the energy to rise suddenly and smirked. He pulled the wet colourful shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. He stepped out of the shower, finally resting right in front of her. He looked down; coincidentally her naked body happened to be right in his view. He had forgotten what she had hidden under that thick suit. She was perfectly proportioned, with a tiny waist, big hips and a set of breasts to match. The dim light from the shower highlighted her pale skin and she turned to him suddenly, giving him full view.

He raised his eyebrows. _Nice tits, _he mentally smacked himself again. He looked down. He almost broke out into a smile. Another _un-her _thing do. She had shaped her pubic hair into a lightning bolt.

He looked up at her and almost blushed. She was smiling all too smugly. She looked down at his own package, hiding behind the bright green lycra. He laughed. She reached for the white towel hanging off a rack on the wall to her right. As she wrapped it around her body, he managed to remove his sticky green lycra pants. She smiled, heading for the door. She pressed the sleek metal button beside the door and it slid open. He scrambled to grab the other towel off the rack.

"Don't forget your mask, boy wonder," she pointed to his abandoned mask on the floor beside her boots and slipped into the dark hall.

His face switched to horror. He had showered that whole entire time without a mask on? He wrapped the towel around his lower half and stepped towards the mirror. He gazed at his maskless face. He had almost forgotten what he looked like without it on. He forgot how blue his eyes were. He smiled a little.


End file.
